


Welcome back to…

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Luna Lovegood, Drama, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Луна Лавгуд пишет о магглах. Луна Лавгуд каждый год ездит в парк развлечений "Мир Дикого Запада", в котором люди могут позволить себе все, ведь персонал в нем - андроиды. И в одну из своих поездок она находит там человека,, умирающего от жары и жажды. Магия помогает спасти его. Но кого Луна вернула с того света - своего современника или умершего давно участника Гражданской Войны?
Relationships: Logan Delos/Luna Lovegood
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Welcome back to…

**Author's Note:**

> Серая в яблоках лошадь, мерно покачиваясь, шагала по желтой дороге. Луна Лавгуд сдвинула шляпу на лоб. Луна Лавгуд, главный редактор и владелица преуспевающего еженедельника «Придира». Когда-то ей пришла в голову мысль писать не о фантастических животных, которых никто не видел, или причудливых заговорах, которые никто себе даже представить не мог, а о магглах. И с тех пор «Придира» шел нарасхват, даже обзавелся ежемесячным литературным приложением. А сама Луна, собирая истории, объездила весь земной шар, от Аляски до Тибета. И как-то ее занесло в «Мир Дикого Запада». Сначала — просто интерес журналиста и антрополога. Потом... Потом — место отдыха, тихий остров, фантастическая, замершая во времени сказка из пластика и необычных механизмов, такая же удивительная, как магия. Настолько не похожая на магию, что казалась волшебством. Разве не волшебство — машина, кукла, которая говорит, двигается и которую почти не отличить о человека. 

Больше всего в парке Луна любила Мертвые Земли. Застывшие волны песка и вздыбившиеся среди них буруны скал, неподвижный, остановившийся в полете ветер, солнце в вечном зените и тишина. Только лошадь мерно покачивается, как лодка. Море замерло, а лодка плывет. Под копытами лошади тихо шелестят золотые крупинки песка, и копыта топчут это золото, а оно отбрасывает искры, и все море идет рябью, но ни одна волна не качнется вперед, словно связанная заклятием. Из этого моря поднимаются черные стволы деревьев, растопыривают ветки, отбрасывая на блестящий песок четкие угольно-черные тени. Единственное место в мире, где есть одиночество. Луна давно перестала его бояться. Именно к этому одиночеству ее и тянуло в парк каждый год.

И вот серая в яблоках лошадь переставляла ноги ровно и размеренно, под копытами шелестел песок, блеклое, почти бесцветное солнце обнимало одинокое дерево, впивалось лучами-пальцами в перья двух больших птиц. Они кружили над деревом, как бронзовки на ниточке: то поднимутся немного, в выцветшее небо, но натянется невидимая нитка, и птица падает вниз, но все та же ниточка не позволяет ей сесть на горячий песок. А у самых корней налилась чернотой еще одна тень — от сидящего на песке человека. Хотя человека ли? Тут сложно разобрать. Ненастоящие животные (вот и лошадь мерно качнула мордой, но даже не ускорила шаг, хотя, будь она живой, почуяла бы другую жизнь), ненастоящие люди, порой живее и лучше тех, других, из мяса и костей. Хотя живой или нет, зачем-то же он тут сидит, прикрыв плечи старым пончо. Луна тронула повод, и серая в яблоках лошадь послушно ускорила шаг. 

Человек даже не поднял головы. Жара обметала его губы коричневой запекшейся коркой, проложила под глазами темно-синие тени, налила его кожу алым, вытягивая кровь — пустыня тоже хочет пить, ее всегда мучит жажда. Человек даже не вздрогнул, когда песок из-под копыт попал на его голые ноги. Луна подобрала серую юбку, соскользнула с седла. Раскаленное золотое море обожгло ноги даже через подошвы ботинок. Человек наконец-то ожил, качнул подбородком, разлепил пересохшие губы:

— Это неправильный мир.

В седельной сумке — фляжка с водой. Не просто водой. В парк нельзя проносить технологии из внешнего мира. У Луны и не было таких, с которыми не жалко было бы расстаться. Но в волосах у нее вместо заколки — волшебная палочка, в сумках — то, без чего волшебник никогда не отправится в путь. На магию правило не распространяется. 

— Это неправильный мир! — человек выпрямился и схватил ее за край юбки, требовательно, как нищий на ступеньках Сен-Дени. 

— Какой есть, — Луна присела рядом, приложила к его губам флягу, другой рукой поддерживая голову, чтобы он не захлебнулся. 

Человек подался вперед, жадно ловя воду пересохшими губами. Одеяло сползло до лопаток, открывая белесые пятна волдырей. Голый, обезумевший от жары. Кто его здесь оставил? Луна знала, что в волшебной стране происходит много дурного, а магглы, похоже, забыли об этом. Вот и шагнули сослепу в страшную сказку. 

Человек пил, шумно глотая, и горло его дрожало, как руки у старика. Луна убрала флягу, и он потянулся за ней, как слепой. Солнце первым делом губит глаза. Луна вздохнула и просунула руку под его плечо, человек поднялся послушно, как ребенок. Усадить его на лошадь с первого раза не получилось — его нога выскальзывала из стремени, и он оседал на раскаленный песок, молча, только между бровями залегала глубокая складка, как у обиженного ребенка. Солнце равнодушно смотрело, как двое пытаются победить пустыню, птицы кружились на невидимых нитях, над песком дрожало марево. Наконец человек смог взобраться на лошадь. Чудом и капелькой магии. Луна снова воткнула волшебную палочку в волосы, поправила на человеке одеяло, сколола его булавкой, чтобы не спадало (никто из магглов теперь их не найдет — на булавке руны, но больше скрепить истрепанную ткань нечем), перехватила поводья и развернула лошадь. 

*

Они разбили лагерь в небольшом, но густом лесочке рядом с бывшим лагерем конфедератов. Почему здесь на конфедератах синяя форма? Они же всегда носили серое. Луна каждый раз задавалась этим вопросом. Тот же Джексон Каменная Стена скорее умер бы, чем надел синий мундир. Луна много прочла о Гражданской Войне (последней войне джентльменов, как говорили ее родные английские историки), когда начала ездить в парк каждый год. Так почему же форма синяя? И почему трупы до сих пор не убрали? Их же всегда увозят, чтобы подправить, подлатать и снова выпустить проживать опять один и тот же день, неделю, месяц. Странный сказочный мир, где никто никогда не умирает всерьез. Страшный мир. Ни проститься, ни оплакать, ни вспомнить.

Человек сидел и смотрел сквозь огонь маленького костерка взглядом на тысячу ярдов. Казалось, он шагнул сюда прямо со старых фотографий, потеряв где-то истрепанную форму защитного цвета, винтовку, каску и самого себя. Луна отколола булавку и сняла одеяло у него с плеч. Человек вяло дернул рукой, но даже не обернулся. Луна тихо вздохнула и начала втирать ему в плечи мазь из маленькой баночки. Хорошая мазь, любые ожоги и порезы за минуту затянет и снимет. Она сама ее варила. Путешественнику без такой никуда. 

Ее руки скользили по его раскаленной коже, и белесые кляксы ожогов исчезали под ее пальцами. А человек все сидел и смотрел, не шевелясь, как изваяние из прокаленного солнцем песчаника, такой же неподвижный и горячий. Луна спустилась от плеч к локтям, зачерпнула еще, обвела ключицы, как скульптор, очерчивающий линии уже почти законченной статуи. Прекрасной статуи. А ладони словно жили собственной жизнью, и алые пятна исчезали под ее руками. Человек пошевелился и вздохнул. Луна вздрогнула, будто только что проснулась. Наверное, он прав — это неправильный мир. Она снова укрыла его плечи одеялом, достала гребешок и начала вычесывать песок у него из волос. Человек повел плечом, немного откинул голову. Интересно, красивее ли он, когда улыбается? Ей очень хотелось представить его живым, а вместо этого она никак не могла отделаться от того, что разглядывает посмертный дагерротип. 

Луна медленно и бережно перебирала густые черные пряди, вместе с песком вычесывая тревогу и грусть. Жаль, что магия может далеко не все. Сиди так хоть до утра, разбирая ему волосы, тихо напевая заклинания, пока не охрипнешь, но какой в этом прок. Недолгое забытье и все.

Луна в последний раз провела гребнем по его волосам и отодвинулась. Горячая рука схватила ее за запястье.

— Не уходи! — он не просил — приказывал.

— Я недалеко, — Луна накрыла ладонью раскаленные пальцы. — Тебе одеться надо. Ничего не имеешь против синего мундира?

— Нет, — короткое, точное, как стук упавшего камня. — Никаких мундиров. 

— Нет так нет, — Луна не спорила. — Тут просто целый лагерь мертвецов в синем.

Человек дернул плечом, одеяло сползло, а он опять не заметил. 

— Ты их? — наверное, кто-то другой не стал бы спрашивать, побоялся бы. Смешно, но даже здесь, убивая себе подобных (с виду они же совсем как живые), люди боятся говорить об убийствах. Зато вот совершать их не стесняются. 

— Нет, не я, другой. Меня тоже он. Из-за местной девки, — безжалостная равнодушная откровенность в голосе, ни сожаления, ничего. 

— Девушки всегда все усложняют, — снова согласилась Луна. 

Она высвободила руку и встала.

— Стой, — он опять попытался схватить ее за запястье, но она увернулась.

— Я недалеко. Попробую собрать тебе не-мундир из того, что в лагере нашлось, — Луна не удержалась и быстро коснулась его плеча, но тут же отдернула пальцы, словно обожглась или порезалась. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то, чему она не смогла отыскать названия. Луна отвернулась, отошла к вороху синего тряпья. Что же тут можно придумать? Вот рубашка, жилет, штаны, сапоги, даже белье есть. Она потянула из волос палочку. Придется колдовать. Она повернулась спиной и к костру, и к... Называть его «человек» уже не получается, а имени она не спросила. Его взгляд прожигал блузку между лопатками.

— Как тебя зовут? — голос дрогнул, и вышло немного неловко и по-детски.

— Логан, — а вот в его голосе шелестел песок и стучали камни. — А тебя?

— Луна, — она прикусила губу, чтобы не отвлекаться — трансфигурация всегда давалась ей сложнее остальных предметов.

Он снова замолчал. Наверное, опять смотрит на огонь. Луна поежилась. Без прожигающего спину взгляда сразу стало зябко. Она ткнула палочкой в разложенную на земле рубашку, и та сменила цвет на черную, брюки — тоже, мундир превратился в сюртук, такой же черный, как штаны и рубашка. Только жилет никак не хотел перекрашиваться, и Луна оставила как есть. Синий так синий. В конце концов — жилет не мундир, а Логан не похож на того, кого трясет при слове «синепузый». Или похож? Она оглянулась, и ей показалось, что у костра сидит мертвец, и умер он не сегодня, а в далеком 1864 году. 

Луна сгребла в охапку одежду, тряхнула головой. Мерещится, просто почудилось. Просто один живой человек похож на другого, давно мертвого. Такое случается. А у нее просто разыгралось воображение и только. Что-то упало под ноги, блеснуло тонкой змейкой — шелковый шнурок, совсем не истертый. Луна зачем-то подняла его, свернула в кольцо и вернулась к костерку. 

Логан одевался медленно, с трудом попал в рукав и никак не мог застегнуть рубашку. Луна присела рядом и взялась за пуговицы. Сейчас одежда делает человека. Раньше душу прятали глубоко, под самым сердцем, а теперь заказывают у дорогих портных, выставляют напоказ, гордятся покроем и отделкой. Луна отчаянно надеялась, что эта душа, наспех зачарованная, с чужого плеча, придется впору, что в пустых глазах просквозит хоть что-то. Она так хотела, чтобы Логан ожил. А перед ней сидел мертвец. Он дышал, моргал, но не жил. Луна разглаживала мягкую ткань так, словно хотела пришпилить ее к коже тысячей невидимых булавок. Ничего.

Она скомкала ворот рубашки отчаянно, горько, как приговоренный, ловя последний глоток воздуха, вцепляется в веревку на шее. И тут горячая рука накрыла ее пальцы, сжала, едва не кроша кости. Луна замерла, боясь дышать, медленно подняла голову, встретилась с ним взглядом. Ей показалось, или в его глазах мелькнуло что-то, как последняя вспышка раскаленного уголька в золе? Стук сердца безуспешно пытался отмерять застывшее время, ткань липла к ладони, как отсыревший погребальный саван. И кто-то отпустил невидимую пружину. Их пальцы переплелись, отчаянно, больно, лица рухнули навстречу друг другу. Луна впивалась в его пересохшие губы, горячие как песок, переливая в него свою жизнь, свою душу, и не знала, кого сейчас целует: его или того, другого, чьи кости давно истлели в Миссури. Он выпустил ее руку, рванул пуговицы, и Луна перехватила его пальцы — душу снимать нельзя! Он глухо засмеялся сквозь поцелуй, словно его горло забила земля, и Луна отстранилась, накрыла его губы ладонью. Только бы не лопнула тишина! Тогда она иссечет их осколками, выпустит кровь и оставит на мягкой равнодушной земле две пустых оболочки. 

Он смял ее юбку, рванул наверх, сжал бедро, и Луна прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать. Ее пальцы оставляли тонкие красные полоски на его восковой коже, его дыхание сжигало ее заживо. Она сама подобрала юбку еще выше, приподнялась, и он понял намек — белье полетело прочь. Он усадил ее к себе на колени, и их пальцы столкнулись над пряжкой ремня. Тут Луна уступила, разрешая ему самому расстегнуть пояс, стянуть брюки и белье. Пульс стучал в горле и подгонял: быстрее, быстрее, ткань рубашки под пальцами наливалась чернотой, хотя куда уже больше, и с самого дна его глаз поднималась жажда, та самая, которая сейчас сжигала и саму Луну. Он укусил ее за шею, и Луна запрокинула голову, подставляя ему горло.

Он сжал ее грудь, и ткань платья царапнула сосок, прошив все тело не то удовольствием, не то мукой. Луна терлась о его член, забыв про стыд, приличия, про все тысячелетия цивилизации. Она стянула ворот рубашки вокруг его шеи, как удавку, в безмолвной мольбе: «Пожалуйста». И он ответил — вошел резко, раздвинул ее до предела, заполнил всю. Она до хруста сжала зубы, чтобы не нарушить тишину, он впился зубами ей в плечо, сдерживая стон. Он вбивался в нее, сжимал бедра, она схватилась за его плечи — так кружилась голова. И с каждым его движением новая волна обжигающего песка прокатывалась по коже, под платьем, сдирая с костей мясо, стачивая ребра и ключицы. По нижней губе поползла соленая капля, он бережно и нежно стер ее, а сам разрывал ее на части — и тело, и душу. Луне казалось, что она, босая, танцует сумасшедший разнузданный танец на лезвии ножа, и в этом танце боль мешается с удовольствием. Искусанные губы горели, волосы спутались и прилипли к шее, он запустил в них руку, рванул, запрокидывая ей голову. Она выдохнула, когда он укусил ее за шею, и этот выдох казался громче крика. Вытянувшись в его руках, уже балансируя на самой грани, она схватила его за подбородок, нагнув его голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза. И не отводила взгляда, когда обжигающей волной удовольствие прошло по позвоночнику, раскаленным ветром прокатилось по коже, разрывая те тысячи невидимых нитей, которыми они уже проросли друг в друга. Он сжал ее бедра, вздрогнул всем телом, вжимаясь в нее. И Луна накрыла поцелуем его сведенные не то судорогой, не то улыбкой губы. А он прижал ее к груди и гладил ее дрожащие плечи. 

***

Луна проснулась рано, но Логан уже не спал. Он оперся на локоть и, запрокинув голову, разглядывал что-то в небе, и взгляд у него был другой. От него уже не тянуло тяжелым дымом горящих вьетнамских джунглей, в нем отражались костры Гражданской Войны. Луна зябко поежилась. Понадеялась на чары, а они к утру развеялись. Сказывалась привычка засыпать одной. Тем, кто засыпает у кого-то на плече, нет в заклинаниях никакой нужды, их заменяет живое тепло. Логан небрежно приобнял ее за плечи, прижал к себе. Что-то скользнуло по локтю. Шнурок, шелковый шнурок, который она вчера нашла в ворохе одежды. Пальцы Логана теребили его как четки, на доли секунды задерживаясь над невидимыми узелками.

— Не спишь? — он опустил голову, повернулся, подставил плечо, чтобы Луне было удобнее. Шнурок в его пальцах замер на мгновение. — Узелки ищешь? Развязались. Придется заново начинать.

Узелки. Их должно быть пятьдесят три, по числу убитых янки. Луна пристальнее вгляделась в его лицо. Сейчас, при утреннем свете сходства с тем, другим, давно мертвым, меньше, но прищур глаз такой же, и такая же, как на дагерротипе, мрачная усмешка в бороду. 

— Так откуда ты, Луна? — его пальцы все так же теребили шнурок, а голос был тихим, обманчиво мягким, тон — вкрадчивым. Как у Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Именно так она говорила, ровно, тихо, вкрадчиво, почти монотонно, перед тем, как небрежно, лениво хлестнуть Пыточным проклятьем. — Зачем сюда приехала? Поразвлечься с безотказными ковбоями? Пощекотать нервы? Посмотреть на Дикий Запад? Проверить, на сколько типов делятся люди? На два. У одних пистолет...

— А другие копают, — закончила цитату Луна.

— Нет, другие, у которых пистолета нет, лежат очень тихо, — пальцы затянули на шнурке первый узелок и тут же его распустили. — Мертвые. Жаль, что не навсегда. Так как тебе парк? Получила, что хотела?

— Получила, — Луна приподнялась на локте, заглянула ему в лицо. — Не то, зачем ехала, но получила. Именно то, что хотела.

— Повезло, — коротко хмыкнул Логан. — А я — еще нет.

— А ты зачем здесь? — она удобнее устроила голову у него на плече.

На краю поляны серая в яблоках лошадь мирно делала вид, что щиплет траву. И эта тоже пытается казаться живой. Логан помолчал, пальцы опять затянули на шнурке узелок и опять распустили. 

— Приехал научить кое-кого веселиться, — он снова усмехнулся. — И все пошло немножко не так, как задумывалось. Ничего, так даже лучше.

Наверное, стоило бы испугаться. Но в подвалах поместья Малфоев в Луне что-то надломилось, и через эту трещину по капле вытек весь страх. А она и не заметила. И с умением бояться ушло что-то еще, важное. Но она никак не могла понять, что. Не могла понять, значит, и отыскать потерю тоже не могла. 

А Логан повернулся к ней, долго и внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, пропустил между пальцами прядь ее волос, чему-то улыбнулся.

— У старика определенно вычурное чувство юмора, — он крепко схватил ее за плечо, притянул к себе. Колючий отчаянный короткий поцелуй. — На удачу!

На шнурке опять появится много новых узелков.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте аллюзии на Уильяма Андерсона, известного как Кровавый Билл Андерсон. Был убит в стычке с северянами. В день гибели на нем был черный сюртук, черная рубашка и синий жилет. При нем нашли, среди прочих личных вещей, шнурок с узелками по числу собственноручно убитых им янки.


End file.
